The invention relates to simplification of the mounting operation of friction pads in a disc brake to a stationary member such as a mounting bracket.
In a car disc brake, a disc rotated with the wheel is generally urged on the surface thereof by the friction pads which are actuated by hydraulic cylinder(s) for restraining and finally arresting the movement of the car. The friction pads must be therefore mounted contactably to and separably from the disc.
Regarding the construction of the disc brake considered from the aspect of mounting the friction pads there have been known various types. A representative one of those having the following construction is fairly popular. The backing plate of the friction pad therein is provided on the opposite upper end corners thereof, with a notch cut in a direction toward the center line of the friction pad, which notch is fitted into by a guide rail, disposed on a stationary member such as a mounting bracket provided in a normal direction to the disc surface, for allowing the friction pad to be slidably mounted on the stationary member.
In a disc brake of the abovementioned type, mounting operation of the friction pad to a stationary member, while viewing the opposite end corners of the pad simultaneously so as to keep the relative position between the notch of the pad and the end surface of the guide rail in good alignment, is not necessarily an easy one. Especially when an anti-rattle spring, disposed between the stationary member and the friction pad for preventing the rattling of the pad, is to be mounted to the stationary member together with the friction pad, the mounting operation, which requires simultaneous alignment of the notch of the pad and the guide rail on opposite ends, becomes difficult all the more.
In an actual assembling line of the disc brake, it is possible indeed to sub-assemble the brake mechanism before mounting it to a predetermined position together with the disc for fairly reducing the difficulty of the mounting operation; in the renewal or replacing operation of a used pad, after a certain period of use, wherein the operation is usually executed without demounting the stationary member, the disc, etc., an operator is, however, often subjected to do it within a limited narrow space taking an uncomfortable posture.